<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Free-fall lovers by fish_wifey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589735">Free-fall lovers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_wifey/pseuds/fish_wifey'>fish_wifey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Flustered Kuroo Tetsurou, Getting Together, Getting together speedrun, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Love Confessions, M/M, Marking, Pining, Power Bottom, Spoilers for Chapter 401, Suit Kink, Switching, Tie Kink, Top Hinata Shouyou, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, not pwp because I like romantic things; fast romance but romance nonetheless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:13:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_wifey/pseuds/fish_wifey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo makes sure to look his absolute best. Hinata was back in Japan, and it was high time he would work together with him. Intimately.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Free-fall lovers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had to do it, because of suit kuroo. The suit got me yall. As soon as I saw the ‘shrimpy’, it was already over.</p><p>And yes I did my best putting all those tags in this little wordcount www listen I wanted to write more but I ran out of steam.</p><p>Also??? I feel like I love writing Hinata comes back from brazil and there's just his entire harem waiting www Like I could write this fic from so many other character's pov. All of them waiting for their sunshine boy .v.</p><p>Please enjoy (.σ▿σ)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It doesn’t matter what everybody else said; Tetsurou took his pining with pride. He didn’t care if others got to Hinata first, or that he’s been away for two years in a sultry hot country. All that mattered was this; Hinata just off the court, sweaty and beautiful. He’s grown, but those eyes and smile were still that same sunshine confidence that got Tetsurou’s heart in the first place.</p><p>Here to seal his own red ribbon of fate for good, Tetsurou’s hands brush over his tie, making sure it’s perfect. He knows his hair is smooth and glossy, despite looking wild always. His suit is crease-free and important-looking. He was here for his job, his life mission. But business can always have a little pleasure. Tetsurou would make sure he connects those perfectly.</p><p>
  <i>At least I hope so.</i>
</p><p>He could be rejected. Hinata might have someone else after all. His team was full of good-looking people, and so where his rivals. And yet, that small doubt didn’t take away from Tetsurou’s hope. He carried a flame for Hinata this long. Might as well bring the Olympic torch that it has become home at last.</p><p>First of all—re-introductions.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Blinking, Tetsurou is mildly impressed. His shrimpy could put away beer fast. Making sure there wasn’t too much drinking and more talking, Tetsurou stays professional. It wouldn’t do if he got sloppy here. Good impressions were his life blood, his DNA. He might get a little theatrical, but he’s sure Hinata would appreciate it.</p><p>Cross-legged, hands on his knees, he bows his head forward. “Hinata, I have a confession to make. I wasn’t dishonest when I asked you to work with the association.” Tetsurou opens his eyes, stares down at the low table he and Hinata were sitting at. The sliding door keeps noises and curious unlookers outside, with only the waitress bringing them drinks and something to eat. Despite having chosen such a cozy and private space, Tetsurou’s heart hammers up his throat. Swallowing nervousness, he bows his head the smallest amount lower. </p><p>“But asking you out here for a drink…I had other intentions too.”</p><p>He looks up then, slowly. Hinata gazes back, face curious. Putting down his beer, Hinata sits up straighter on his calves. He places his hands on top as well, then nods slowly. The smile he gives is a soft ray of sunlight, the kind that peaks past curtains and warms you just right. Nothing too invasive, nothing too knowing. It doesn’t stop Tetsurou’s heart; it amplifies what he feels deep down. </p><p>“I…Kenma prepared me for this.”</p><p>
  <i>The little shit!</i>
</p><p>“When he hinted at it…I thought he was joking, Pulling my leg,” Hinata releases a small laugh, his face all bright. “I think he tried to tell me in high school too. Back then…I never thought about boys that way. Girls were pretty, but, you see—”</p><p>“All you thought about was volleyball,” Tetsurou says, smiling too. Knowing. It was how he got close to Hinata in the first place. But he didn’t flirt when Karasuno and Nekoma were together in one building. First of all, he wouldn’t know how. And second…he cares about volleyball a great deal too. He knew he couldn’t try and get close to Hinata, not with prefectures between them, their teams rivals, and with Hinata being so...volleyball-brained. Even then he was a bright star, no matter the clouds in front of his light, or his failings. Back then…it just wasn’t right. </p><p>Now. Now it could be. They could be right for one another.</p><p>Hinata glances down at his beer, but doesn’t finish it. “I’ve learned so much after graduation. I also realized how much I missed. Heh, at least I’m not as bad as Kageyama,” Hinata smiles up. “I will not share the secrets, but…I got off-court activities down pretty well.”</p><p>Tetsurou puts his hand in front of his mouth, blushing a little. “My my Hinata-kun,” he says, playing it up a little. Hinata’s cheeks are tinted as well. He rubs the back of his head and dips it a little. Tetsurou wishes that it was his hand in the ginger hair. Pulling and pulling until that giggly smile was silent against his own mouth. Shaking his head, he places his hand on the table. All his cards were there too.</p><p>“Sooo, Hinata, if I’d ask you out on a date, a real one…would you say yes?”</p><p>Hinata stops being cute. Something steely glazes over his eyes. It freezes his smile, the smirk emerges. Tetsurou knows he can be suave, but his knees are weak for that. Hinata has grown up, his confidence was exuding from his pores. He could have Tetsurou like butter under him.</p><p>“Why won’t you try and ask me, Kuroo-san?”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo asks for one thing, then another. It’s a date here, holding hands someplace else. Kuroo shows up at practice, talks with Bokuto, teases Miya and Sakusa. He steals Shouyou away, to talk about mundane things, to ask about the work, and to seduce. When one morning Kuroo ask permission to kiss him, Shouyou has to battle down his legs’ wish to jump up and scream yes. What he does instead is bringing his feet carefully forward, his eyes on Kuroo. Kuroo who blushes, dips his head, his hand reaching for Shouyou’s face. </p><p>Shouyou knows he should slow down, knows he should Kuroo continue with his initiative. But ever since that one evening, Shouyou wants to rush forward; search out the possibilities that appear legion. Follow his cravings, the same way he chases the ball on court. His hands go for Kuroo’s neck right away, and he dips his head back when Kuroo’s exhales through his noses and kisses him.</p><p>The neck is not enough; Shouyou wants to touch everything. When his palms brush over the suit, he feels his soul elevate to heaven. Kuroo might have started soft, sweet and hesitant; but that hum quickly turns to more. Kuroo’s lips brush his, then the tongue parts Shouyou’s mouth to slip inside.</p><p>It’s hazy after that. Warm and gentle make way for hot and needy. Perhaps Kuroo was holding back at some point, but now his torso comes flush against Shouyou's chest, his hands run over Shouyou’s thighs, down to where the knees are uncovered and soft. He lifts Shouyou up, who quickly brings his legs around Kuroo’s body and locks them on his lower back. Up top, Shouyou’s hands rush up once more, over the face, into the black hair. He keeps Kuroo in place, kissing him back harder and more wanton. Kuroo slams him against the nearest wall, makes Shouyou sink down on it a little to bring them eye-to-eye level. Shouyou thinks he’s in heaven for real when he opens his eyes. Kuroo looks beyond sexy, the way his half-lidded eyes peer over Shouyou. </p><p>
  <s>"There go my <i>shoujo</i> fantasies of a chaste first kiss," Kuroo grins, not looking the least perturbed at this outcome. Definitely not as his crotch rises up to Shouyou's behind. "I'd say sorry, but uh, that's on you, Hinata-kun."</s>
</p><p>
  <s></s>
</p><p>"Sorry I'm not sorry?" Shouyou offers with a grin in return. They kiss again, with haste as if there's never enough of it. As if using tongues was too much right now. It might be. Shouyou was about to train, and couldn’t afford to be late just because of this. No matter how pleasurable it is… And yet he cannot get his fingers out of Kuroo's hair. Cannot make himself retreat or make it stop. Once you light a fire, it's lit. And neither of them seem capable of dowsing it just yet.</p><p>“I’ll work late but…can I see you after?” Kuroo asks, and Shouyou’s immediate response is lightning quick nods. That makes Kuroo laugh, and the sound makes Shouyou less embarrassed how much he wants this—wanting Kuroo. Gentleman that he is, he puts Shouyou back down, but not without kissing him one last time. “Mhnn...Good. I’ll call you.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Questions quickly becoming pleas. Whispered into the starless night sky. Hands that were hesitant some time ago, now brush through Shouyou’s hair. He has no qualms being on his knees, having his knee-pads on. He has zero shame of unzipping Kuroo’s pants. And he pulls down the boxershorts too, letting Kuroo’s penis free itself. Just for a hungry Shouyou to entrap the erection in his mouth. Shouyou sucks him off with love, feeling so blessed at the heavy feel on his tongue. Every time Kuroo shows up with his suit, it does something to his loins. And undressing him is even better, even if it’s just outside the gym. The lights were out, and everyone was gone. Kuroo had come with a car, but Shouyou couldn’t wait till they were inside it. He couldn’t wait to be driven someplace, to share a beer, or talk things through.</p><p>He wanted Kuroo the second he saw him again. High from the win against the Adlers, victorious and strong. But Shouyou went with Kuroo’s more reserved pace.</p><p>No more.</p><p>“Shouyou-kun,” Kuroo whimpers into the air, fingers curling into Shouyou’s locks. There was no more ‘shrimpy’; one by one, the people from Shouyou’s high school days were showing him more and more recognition, less and less teasing. 'Hinata' has also been burried, and Shouyou's cheeks hollow out as he sucks Kuroo off, hearing his first name so sinful on those panting lips. Smiling, Shouyou tilts his head to the side, closes his eyes as he enjoys feeling Kuroo’s thick cock throb over his tongue. Further down, as far as Shouyou can take it without being troubled. The rest of Kuroo’s dick he strokes, a slow space because Kuroo seems to like that more.</p><p>He hears Kuroo swallow air, but never swallow words; compliments and confession spill, as Shouyou’s artform reaches new heights. He’s so intensely happy that he got good at oral, just to hear the begging Kuroo whisper-moans down at him. Just to feel the bare hip rush into Shouyou’s steady hand, as he keeps his other on Kuroo’s dick, to this balls. Not teasing further yet. </p><p>It’s good they waited. Shouyou wouldn’t have known what to do when he was younger. Would have been so afraid to try anything. But now, he can please his lover, make sure Kuroo gets exactly what he wants. And if he and Kuroo would have started anything before…Shouyou doesn’t know how he’d spend his time, how he’d get over the heartache. As adults, Kuroo could come by with his car, and they had free time to spend it together. There were no prefectures dividing them, no ocean and a two year pain.</p><p>Kissing the side of Kuroo’s dick now, Shouyou spreads his knees wider. His own erection tents his training shorts. At the same time, Kuroo’s nails dig deeper. While he likes the pleading, Shouyou hasn’t have to be told; he quickly puts Kuroo’s length back inside, sucking him off faster. Keeping both hands on the hips now, Shouyou pushes Kuroo against the wall, to control how and if those hips thrust forward. Shouyou handles Kuroo’s orgasm expertly, making sure his mouth doesn’t miss a drop of semen. He swallows it all down, satisfied with the load. Shouyou's eyelashes flutter off, and knows Kuroo can hear him swallow, seeing the tease in Shouyou's eyes. <i>Yummy,</i> he wants to say; but can't, not with Kuroo's penis still inside of him. Not when Kuroo looks down on him like that...</p><p>For seconds after, Kuroo doesn’t let him go. Ever so slightly, he pulls at Shouyou’s hair, making him release his dick very slowly. Shouyou likes it, lowers his lids a little as he licks the softening dick very slowly one last time.</p><p>“Goddamn,” Kuroo curses, and Shouyou licks a stray-away drop of semen from his bottom lip. Kuroo grins, a devil as always. He puts his dick away, zips himself up. “You know, that just bought you a free wish. Anything you want, Shouyou-kun; it’s yours.”</p><p>Holding Kuroo’s hands, soft for a second, then strong as Kuroo pulls him the next, Shouyou gets back up on his feet. Kuroo kisses him, their fingers lacing together palm to palm. Shouyou keeps his distance, to keep this moment soft. He’s also thinking. There’s a million things rushing through his mind. The gym they could hide in, the car’s interior and exterior. He parts from Kuroo, then looks up with want.</p><p>“Take me to your place, Kuroo-san. That’s all I want,” Shouyou smiles, as if there weren't a hundred other things. Then laughs out loud when Kuroo’s hand cup his erection through the shorts.</p><p>“Will you even make it there!?” Kuroo asks, making Shouyou’s cheeks blush. A mix of a giggle and a moan erupt from Shouyou, who presses his forehead into Kuroo’s suit-covered chest. “Are you suuure?” Kuroo asks again, making Shouyou laugh harder. “My suit and care aren’t cheap you know,” Kuroo warns, then lifts Shouyou up onto his hip. Blinking, Shouyou’s arms rush over the front and back sides of the shoulders. His ankles lock on Kuroo’s other hip. Kuroo has one hand securely under Shouyou’s ass, dipping into his pants pocket for his car keys. </p><p>Shouyou manages to not grind his hips forward. Despite Kuroo’s grinning, the suit brushing against his shorts, and the cheeky hand lifting one side of his shorts a little higher.</p><p>"I'll promise I'll be good~!" Shouyou says, as Kuroo unlocks the car. Then more cheekily, Shouyou bites the top of Kuroo's ear. "I'll promise to keep your suit, car, and your face clean the entire drive." Shouyou takes the hand squeezing his ass in stride. Accepts the quick bite on his chin as well. And the fluid way Kuroo drops him back onto his feet. They part around the car, as heat and hunger boils like a maelstrom in Shouyou's gut. It's a miracle he can watches Kuroo go, to just use his hand to open the door and sit down in the driver's seat. And not devour Kuroo a second time when both the car doors slam shut.</p><p>That moment passes, as Kuroo waits with igniting his car. He looks over to Shouyou. "Call me Tetsurou."</p><p>Shouyou's eyes blink, and then he tilts his head to the side with a warm smile. "Uhn! I will." The car starts, as Tetsurou doesn't wait to hear it right now.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>The night was endless, and everything Tetsurou had wanted it to be. Shouyou was his now. His to keep, to love, to hold dear. He whispers it down the spine, when the night gives way to sunlight. When Shouyou falls asleep as his cousin's rays drift onto Tetsurou's bedroom floor. Hearing sheets rustle as Shouyou turns to him, to cuddle and fall asleep. Tetsurou's heart stills, a pleasant silence barely interrupted by Shouyou's soft breathing.</p><p>The waiting was worth it. His taking it slow was worth it. There was no hesitation in his hands running down Shouyou's back. No worries in his mind that this might not be meant to prolong. And his chest fills with his breath as Tetsurou's closes his eyes, finally falling asleep next to the man he loves so much.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>It was like the first time, every time; Tetsurou knows he must look absolutely dumbfounded and stupid each time, too. But when he lowers Shouyou horizontal, or has that sun god lift his own shirt up and then re-emerge to sink down and kiss him… It’s awe-inspiring even after the 10th time they come together like this. </p><p>At first, Tetsurou wasn’t sure if Shouyou was as serious as Tetsurou wanted it to be. Those doubts were of the past. They became less and less in the first week of them discovering each other, their wants and needs. They took care of those with ease. Shouyou had held his hands; knees up to Tetsurou’s ribs, as Tetsurou sunk down into that all-consuming heat. And Shouyou had looked up with those clear brown eyes, visible in the daylight filtering in through Tetsurou’s curtains. They had gone into that bed and never out of it for hours. And Tetsurou couldn't leave. Not when Shouyou's words were what Tetsurou only dreamed of hearing for so long. <i>"I'm yours, Tetsurou-san."</i></p><p>And still, it was like the first time. When their bodies were bare and vulnerable. As skin touches, brushes, warms up under fingers and hands and ministrations by them or their lips. Tetsurou could sit on his knees, or lie on his back. He could be on his side, or standing. And every time, Shouyou’s raw beauty took his breath away. He got naked first so often, then wants to undress Tetsurou by himself. </p><p>"Are you...going to do something..?" Shouyou asks, his face warm. He hardly seems shy at all; just eager. Tetsurou smiles, then nods. He leans over Shouyou, kisses him. That brush of lips, the soft sounds becoming silent, then hungry moans taking over...Tetsurou could do this endlessly. He starts to untie his necktie, but Shouyou's hand reach up for it first.</p><p>Tonight Tetsurou aims to please and be even more confident in his actions. Fully. As soon as Shouyou has the tie loose in his hands, Tetsurou snatches it. He won’t let Shouyou think or expect what Tetsurou does next. Kissing him into the bed, Tetsurou moans Shouyou's name. He manoeuvres the tie and Shouyou’s wrist up to the bed, binding his love to the frame against the wall. Breaking away from the kiss to do so, Tetsurou sees to it that the tie is knot tightly. Glancing down for Shouyou’s reaction, he sees nothing but fire and want shine up to him. Once more entranced by the complete and raw beauty, Tetsurou has to be snapped out of it; Shouyou squirms under him, thrusting his hips up into Tetsurou's lap. <i>Continue. More.</i> Watching eyelids flutter close, Tetsurou grins as Shouyou’s lips part in a happy smile.</p><p>“You like the restraint, I see,” Tetsurou says with more bravado than he feels. He acts on instinct when it comes to pleasing Shouyou. Calculations would be blown into the wind, and preparation becomes undone most of the times. Shouyou’s response is more writhing, needing Tetsurou’s body closer. Quicker than usual, Tetsurou undresses himself. He unbuttons his shirt, wearing nothing beneath it. At the sound of the zipper, Shouyou's eyes snap open. He watches over Tetsurou's chest, the open white shirt revealing it. Lust-filled eyes dart down, to where Tetsurou's bulge slides out of his pants. Shouyou licks his lips when he looks back up to Tetsurou.</p><p>“Keep it on," he asks, somewhat. At times, Shouyou might sound like he's asking, but he looks like he's demanding it. Tetsurou's smile widens. Anything for him. He sinks back down to his arms, kissing and biting Shouyou's neck. Tetsurou removes any piece of clothing Shouyou hasn't gotten to this time, perhaps because Tetsurou must have looked dumb looking at Shouyou again. Until he lies completely naked and less moving around; even so, Shouyou’s body always buzzes with something deep within him. Be it excitement or hunger. Tetsurou grins, wanting to satisfy his little beast that wasn’t that little anymore.</p><p>His kisses start at the hips. To make them shudder even more under Tetsurou’s touch. Up over the hard stomach, biting the sides to hear Shouyou erupt with sudden laughter. It fades to sighs and moans, when Tetsurou’s mouth takes the utmost care and the most time when he kisses Shouyou’s chest. He pays attention to each nipple, sucking them in and making them rock hard. Just like the penis poking into his hip now. Tetsurou brings his mostly clothed body down, to still Shouyou’s movements. To meet him with the friction Shouyou desires. A little torture maybe, as it wasn’t enough. But Tetsurou’s hands are busy with Shouyou’s biceps now, holding him as the tied up restraints at the wrists do the rest. Tetsurou’s ministrations lead him up to Shouyou’s throat, where he finds a spot to ruin and does his worst to it. Listening as Shouyou’s body trembles reach his mouth too.</p><p>“Ooohh, ah…Tetsurou-san…” Shouyou pleads once more, breaking him down. Tetsurou doesn’t quicken his hand nor his fingers. He still takes his time preparing his lover, making him open up properly and fully. Tetsurou keeps his own penis hard, then slides it in to hear it again and again. Shouyou’s begging, his love, his loss of control. His trust for Tetsurou, as he never fights against the bond around his wrists. </p><p>When Tetsurou gets a few strokes in, he feels ready. On his hands and knees, he hover over Shouyou, watching him coming undone. Feeling the bare legs rush to Tetsurou’s waist, past the open shirt. Tetsurou thrusts himself down and into that welcome heat, snapping his hips with his sunk suit-pants Shouyou’s bare ass. The brush of fabric against the skin must do something strange to Shouyou, whose body starts to spasm already. His eyes never open, and his mouth never shuts. Tetsurou watches in awe as Shouyou’s jaw slackens, one continuous moan whining out after the other. Until he comes all over himself, and onto Tetsurou as well.</p><p>“Oh, you’ve done it now,” Tetsurou says, his words lacking the teasing tone, nor any roleplay capabilities to actually mean it at all. He’s such so stuck by Shouyou’s beauty, who sinks down spent and panting. His eyes open, but they’re so dark and dazed. The display sends electricity throughout Tetsurou’s body. He undresses fully now, throwing his clothes this and that way without caring, without looking away from Shouyou. </p><p>Making sure he won’t cut off circulation or actually hurt him, Tetsurou gently pries Shouyou’s warm body off the bed. He helps him turn around, one hand gliding over the sticky chest, the other over the sweat-slicked hip. Shouyou turns onto his knees, head up as they both watch the wrists turn, tightening the knot above. Tetsurou touches it, willing to loosen it up.</p><p>“It’s fine,” Shouyou’s raspy voice says. “It’s okay,” he says again, his spine curving. Tetsurou’s eyes roam over the body that bends for him. Shouyou’s knees drag forward, widen. He steads himself to bring his ass up and entice Tetsurou to continue; to finish inside of him. Words fail the silver tongue, and Tetsurou just honours the man he’s so deeply in love with. He positions himself, hands on Shouyou’s hips. Tetsurou teases only a little now, letting his hard dick slide over Shouyou’s entrance; it doesn’t get to close anytime soon. Tetsurou sinks back into that heat, this time knowing that he cannot hold back or take it slow. </p><p>He fucks Shouyou hard and fast, falling deep into the sound of their bodies slamming against one another. The siren song of Shouyou’s high gasps, and soulful whispers of Tetsurou’s name. It brings Tetsurou to lean over Shouyou, unable to collapse considering the hands tied above. But he makes sure his chest connects with Shouyou’s strong back. That his teeth find Shouyou’s neck, biting the opposite side of where he already left a wine-coloured mark with his mouth previously. He rushes forward into the heat, faster and harder, as their thighs melt together.</p><p>He groans through his teeth, into the hot skin he’s marking. Tetsurou’s cock thrust in deep one last time as he comes. When his teeth pull away, he licks and kisses the red marks he’s left behind. They wouldn’t fade, just like the ones he put on Shouyou’s waist. Breathing hard, Tetsurou fires kisses all over the neck and shoulders, his gratitude and love spilling without him needing to say a word. Shouyou laughs, a sweet but tired sound. </p><p>Loosening the tie, Tetsurou flings it off towards the unseen floor. He’s sleepy now, but he's still dressed. And he’d never forsake his obligations. Time to take care of both. Tetsurou gets off the bed first, undressing as he stands on shaky legs. Once he's naked, he lifts Shouyou up off the bed, bridal style. Shouyou, who is so pliant in his hands, loops his arms around Tetsurou's neck, kisses him as Tetsurou walks them to a warm shower. </p><p>There, Shouyou is able to stand by himself. To let his hands run into Tetsurou’s hair and pull him down into a kiss. The shower runs on for some time, their kisses the only other interruption. Tetsurou’s arm go around Shouyou’s waist, caressing with his fingers the lower back. He inhales deeply, his tongue licking over Shouyou’s. As his fingers pry Shouyou’s ass open, Tetsurou’s goal was to clean his boyfriend up so they can go to bed and sleep. Alas, lust pushes up between them, and he’s not too tired himself to let one of his hand grab between their lined up bodies. Line their erections up and brush them together. Opening his eyes, Tetsurou starts to smile into the kiss.</p><p>“Your turn,” he offers, feeling Shouyou’s teeth pull in his bottom lip as soon as he offers himself up to his love. But Shouyou shakes his head.</p><p>“Tomorrow morning,” he says, letting his kiss filter down to Tetsurou’s jawline and collarbone. “I can’t stand much longer,” Shouyou says, and Tetsurou hears the lying tone. As if one round of sex could take Shouyou down. He wants to be pampered, to be a little brat sometimes. Tetsurou grins. His hands grab Shouyou’s thighs to lift him up against him. Tetsurou’s feet do not fail him, as he slams the smaller body into the tiles. </p><p>“Fine. If that’s what you want.” Tetsurou slides in with ease, after having just taken some time to clean Shouyou up as they’d been kissing languidly. After trying to massage the lower back. Shouyou’s eyes are full of warmth however, his fingers gentle as they touch Tetsurou’s cheeks and temple. Tetsurou stills a little, waiting. Shouyou kisses him, nods his head a little, then kisses Tetsurou’s ear.</p><p>“If its anything you can give me, that’s all I ever want, Tetsurou-san.”</p><p>And so Tetsurou sinks back into the heat and love offered up to him. He takes it slow, careful. Wanting it to last longer, to make those legs around his waist tighten up more and trap him. </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Shouyou’s body wakes and the soreness spreads like the plaque to remind him; that he’s searched the edge and rolled over it willingly. He stretches himself out over the bed, feeling every muscle he abused and pushed over his limits. He feels the sting of bites around his hips and neck, as well as where Tetsurou’s final nibble left a mark on his inner thigh. Tetsurou had flattened himself on his stomach and chest, giving Shouyou head and making him orgasm in his mouth. Afters, Shouyou had fallen asleep grinning so widely, so impossibly in love and grateful that this was his life now. That he has Tetsurou.</p><p>He takes the soreness in stride with ease. Shouyou sinks back down relaxed, smiling. So worth it. </p><p>Tetsurou’s limbs curl up and around him, like he’s moving around too much. Shouyou’s head tilts towards the wild hair; he lets it tickle his nose, make his smiler grow wilder at the touch.</p><p>He promised something. And Shouyou always keeps his promises. He turns on his back, more awake and able to lift Tetsurou's sleepy form over him. Shouyou’s fingers scratch over Tetsurou’s hips, knowing he’s left some marks himself on the upper back, shoulders and down the chest. He doesn’t try to recreate him, but he does need Tetsurou to move his body a little. There’s more writhing now, as Tetsurou slowly wakens to Shouyou’s touch. They're nearly chest to chest now, but Tetsurou's arms curl under Shouyou's shoulder blades, and he curls in tighter again. </p><p>“Morning, Shouyou,” he says in a low tone, not fully awake. The eyes remain closed. Shouyou kisses Tetsurou’s temple, letting his hand find Tetsurou’s dick and gently stroke it. Murmuring moistens Shouyou’s shoulder, as Tetsurou’s body moves now with more intention. Shouyou uses what he can to dig his heels into the bed and get a little lower. To be able to touch Tetsurou’s thigh, hike it up a little. He feels Tetsurou’s smile, sleepy and warm. As soon as Tetsurou’s penis is fully hard, Shouyou responds.</p><p>“Good morning, Tetsurou-san,” Shouyou says, biting his lip as it is a little cheesy. But there’s only a chuckle on his shoulder, then teeth sinking in. Wanting. Begging.</p><p><i>Good,</i> Shouyou figures, letting his hand now roam over Tetsurou’s ass. Feeling that perfect curve roll up into his palm. Shouyou bites his lips as he slaps Tetsurou's left ass cheek. The teeth come off his skin, as Tetsurou sends a little gasp into the Shouyou’s shoulder. When there’s no protest, Shouyou’s fingers round in deeper towards Tetsurou’s entrance. One of Tetsurou’s arms flies to the side of the bed, retrieves some lube off their nightstand where Shouyou left it last night with a wink to Tetsurou. Receiving the bottle, Shouyou opens it one-handed, spreads a thicker layer over Tetsurou’s ass. There’s squirming above him when the cold hits the warmth, but Tetsurou holds very still as Shouyou’s fingers spread it over his asshole, then deeper into it. Shouyou curls his fingers, liking how Tetsurou’s tall body inches into him for more.</p><p>Shouyou kisses Tetsurou’s cheek. “Next time I win a match…I’ll keep my jersey on. Pick me up in that suit of yours,” Shouyou says, as he’s been thinking about it for some time. Tetsurou laughs.</p><p>“God, you’re so kinky. I love it,” Tetsurou says, his mouth now latching on just under Shouyou’s jaw. “Make me yours,” he asks, then continues kissing him just below the jawline. Shouyou doesn’t have to be asked twice. He spreads Tetsurou’s legs over him, watches as Tetsurou comes up onto his lower arms at last. They both watch as Tetsurou spreads himself over Shouyou’s penis. They take it slow, as Shouyou likes to watch it when Tetsurou takes him in like this. Squeezing around Shouyou’s dick, never moving too much otherwise. Not in the beginning, at least.</p><p>Tetsurou kisses him as they start to, though. Pushes one of his arms under Shouyou like a pillow, the other on top of Shouyou’s chest. Making love to Tetsurou always feels this good, this warm, this amazing. Shouyou lets himself slow down to fully enjoy it, that heat that envelops him and conquers him completely. He has one hand on Tetsurou’s hip, to bruise it a little when they speed up later. And the other is on Tetsurou’s thigh, caressing him gently. Tetsurou rides himself onto Shouyou’s penis, who barely has to move his hips up at all. He simply lies still and watches Tetsurou pleasure himself. Those closed eyes and parted lips, spilling Shouyou’s name like a prayer. </p><p>It was a sight for the gods, each time. Shouyou can only stare up in awe, dumbstruck that he got this lucky.</p><p>“Tetsurou-san,” he says, unsure. As if this could be a dream… But Tetsurou’s dark eyes open and peer down at him. He sits up fully, his spine straight. Shoulders back and chest puffing out, proud to be fucked and riding himself harder over Shouyou’s length. Pressing his ass down each time to make him know that what’s inside of Tetsurou is Tetsurou’s alone. Tetsurou bites his lips and closes his eyes again, brushing his hand through his hair as he does.</p><p>Sexy beyond believe and so sure of it. So full of it…Shouyou looks down, his hips brushing up to watch Tetsurou’s dick bounce with the movement. They speed it up, overcome with joy and love for each other. Moaning each other’s names in prayers, seeing them fulfilled the second after. Tetsurou’s nails scratch over Shouyou’s skin, marking him anew as he reaches his climax. Shouyou watches, becoming so still himself as his attention solely focuses on the man orgasming on top of him. He’s not fazed by the come splattering all over his torso, nor that parts of it even reach his chin and cheek. Instead, a smile spreads over Shouyou’s face. Both his hands grab the hips, and his thumbs bury deep. He makes Tetsurou ride his orgasm out, then flips him onto his back. </p><p>He can’t help but kiss him senseless. Tetsurou’s strength and beauty, his grins and sweetness were always addicting to Shouyou. A prize he’d never think he could win, then was gifted to him. Sitting up himself this time, he takes it slow as he rocks himself into Tetsurou’s heat. Watches from above as Tetsurou curls up, feet stroking over Shouyou’s chest and past the shoulders. Tetsurou’s come dripping off Shouyou who starts to sweat from the exercise. He takes Tetsurou’s wrist to pin him into the bed. Shouyou doesn’t need restraints to do so, but he’s definitely not opposed to the idea of paying Tetsurou back in kind some time.</p><p>For now, he simply looks on as Tetsurou’s dazed dark eyes open and gaze at him. A grin below stretches out, teeth that bring so much ruin onto Shouyou’s skin showing proudly. They start to laugh, until Shouyou’s climax thunders through his loins, making him succumb to groans rather than lighter sounds. In the end he collapses on top, lying flat on Tetsurou’s stomach who plays with his hair. He’s still between Tetsurou’s legs, but has the decency to at least pull out. It will stain the sheets they changed just yesterday night, but what gives.</p><p>Shouyou falls asleep with Tetsurou’s permission, his smile curving over Tetsurou’s warm chest.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Shouyou only has to ask, and Tetsurou will deliver. With his job, its easy to make it to all of Shouyou's matches. Tetsurou even gets to fly an airplane to do so, and can rent fancy hotel rooms to mee his boyfriend in after. But Shouyou's kinks were shining through more and more. Not always did he state openly what he likes; and Tetsurou loves that too. To figure it out himself. To create perfect situations for Shouyou to completely fall for him, over and over again. </p><p>The suit he wears today is expensive. Night blue, with his trademark red tie. The shoes shine nicely in the setting sun. Tetsurou watches from afar as the Jackals leave the stadium. Sees how the friendlier players chat with the fans and accept gifts, sign autographs. Shouyou is his own sun, as the universal one settles slowly down the trees. Tetsurou has his hands in his pocket, leans against the rental car. He watches each of Shouyou's smiles, the embarrassed little laughs, the way Shouyou would rub the back of his head.</p><p>Waiting, until Shouyou finally notices him. And when Shouyou does, Tetsurou can see; those brown eyes changing. The body becoming more upright. Shouyou smiles, and through the mass of fans, sends a single nod to Tetsurou. Grinning, Tetsurou gets his phone out. All he has to do is wait.</p><p>As was promised, Shouyou keeps his sweaty jersey on. He smells nice though. The fans are gone, the Jackals bus too. They're alone in the parking lot, with Tetsurou's hands running under Shouyou's shirt, alternating down below the uniform's pants. He wore their home shirt today, and Tetsurou's heart and dick always jump a little when he sees Shouyou in it up close. Black suits him so much. Kissing him languidly, Tetsurou takes his time. He feels exactly against his thigh how eager Shouyou is. He lets him rub over his thigh, all wanton and pleading for more. Tetsurou grins, knee moving a little to at least give Shouyou some of that friction he craves.</p><p>All of a sudden, Shouyou stops. He doesn't move off Tetsurou's thigh, but he simply...becomes still. Tetsurou's brows furrow, as their lips continue to brush a little softer, a little slower. He sinks into that warmth, not letting doubt fill him. Shouyou is perfect. He's warm and sweet. He was wild but also so caring. He had his routine, adapted to Tetsurou's, missed him when they couldn't be together for a few days. And each time they met, it was heat and love pouring out like the sun does every day anew. Tetsurou stills too, letting his knee sink, his feet stable on the floor.</p><p>Shouyou looks up to him. Warm brown eyes full of confidence and something else. His hands go up Tetsurou's suit, which he unbuttoned earlier. He doesn't touch the tie, and lets his thumbs caress Tetsurou's jawline. Tetsurou swallows, unable to unlock his tight jaw now.</p><p>"Tetsurou-san, I love you," Shouyou says, and the rush fills Tetsurou's chest up full. It fills his eyes too, but he quickly laughs, having to release the energy he feels within.</p><p>"I love you too, Shouyou," he says right back, then plants kisses all over Shouyou's relieved smiling face. "Now babe...I think what you want is the following: round 1, getting fucked on my car. Then round 2, fucked against that wall over there. And then round 3," Tetsurou starts, but Shouyou interjects.</p><p>"Round 3 to 5 within the car, yep!" Shouyou says with a smile, his hands already busy to unzip Tetsurou. "And for the first two rounds, we only need you to have this out," he says, releasing Tetsurou's hard penis. Tetsurou gasps, smiles as the warm hand strokes him. Shouyou's kisses go wild over his jaw now, kissing him everywhere he can. They end up laughing though, unable to continue in a serious note or succumbing under the lust. The confessions are too new and raw to just not laugh that sweet release of knowing. Feeling. And being together like this.</p><p>The sun sets, and with it, Shouyou sinks to his knees. Perfect and warm in Tetsurou's hands. All he could ever ask for. Tetsurou holds him though, not just yet allowing their lust to overtake.</p><p>"You're perfect, Shouyou," Tetsurou says, meaning it. </p><p>Shouyou smiles back up at him. "I know," he says, meaning it too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ok so jfsbadjbsjkd I didn't have this ending at first? But i wanted to hint at it...and then I wasnt really into writing that entire erotic stuff out as well because this fic seems to be only that fjasbfjksfbjk</p><p>But I wanted to hint at it!? And just. have these idiots be so in love.<br/>Plus I lovelovelove love confessions TT its cheesy i know, and not always needed to be said. BUT ALAS. Some fun and cute and sexy stuff to end on uvu</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>